


Kuroo Lost Kenma's Devil Cat

by HiDadImGay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kuroo Lost Kenma's Cat, Kuroo Lost the Cat, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Pudding's a Demon, rip kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay
Summary: While Kenma was away on a trip for his video game company he left his husband, Kuroo, to look after his precious kitty cat Pudding. All was going well, but on the day Kenma was coming home Pudding was no where to be found. And yes, Kuroo would like the while daffodils as his flowers for his funeral.Basically Kuroo loses Kenma's cat and fluff and crack ensue.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Kuroo Lost Kenma's Devil Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applekenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/gifts), [Carrochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrochan/gifts), [CheCheCheer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! :) And to the three I gifted this to, I hope if fits your humor! ( ͡° ♥ ͡°)

Kuroo cursed quite loudly in the empty house. He was so dead. So so dead. Kenma was going to kill him. The latter had left on a business trip a few days ago and had left their cat (more Kenma's cat. The little devil hated Kuroo) Pudding with Kuroo, making him promise to take care of the little guy. 

The only problem is that Pudding was nowhere in their home. Kuroo had spent  _ all day _ looking for the little demon, even getting out a can of wet food to lure him out of hiding. But  _ no _ . It couldn't be that easy. 

Of course! The  _ one _ cat Kenma couldn't part with was the one cat that hated Kuroo's guts. It was unfair, honestly. 

A knock sounded on the door, dragging Kuroo out of his thoughts.  _ What day was it? _

"Oh shit." Kenma was coming home today. Was the knock Kenma? Did he lose his key?

Kuroo bolted to the front door, opening it only to see Akaashi. Kuroo stumbled back in relief. "Oh, thank god."

Instead of gracing Kuroo with a response, Akaashi walked inside and closed off the door, toeing off his shoes as he spoke. "Kenma sent me to come and check on you and Pudding. Mostly Pudding." 

"Akaashi! You  _ need _ to help me! Pudding's missing! And-and if Kenma finds out, I'm going to be killed and buried in a ditch!" Kuroo was on his knees now, pleading for Akaashi's help. Akaashi only sighed. 

"I'm starting to think Kenma should have asked me to come over earlier." 

Three hours of searching later, and Pudding was still missing. 

"This is hopeless!" Kuroo whined, sinking onto the floor to lay down and give up. "Pudding hates me! He probably ran away and is never coming back! Akaashi! Kenma's going to kill me!" He cried, tears gathering in his eyes. 

Akaashi was frowning, peering at the wall as if it would come alive and tell him where the damned cat was. 

"Is there any other place Pudding likes to hide?" Akaashi tried to soothe his friends. 

"No! We've looked in every place Pudding likes to go, hates to go, and everywhere in-between! Five times over! He's gone! And I'll be gone too soon. Maybe once Kenma kills me, I can meet Pudding in heaven and strangle him." Kuroo moaned.

"I don't think that's possible, Kuroo..."

"You're right. That cat's going to hell." 

And with perfect timing, Kenma walked in. He froze the moment he saw the mess that was their house. The furniture was amiss, pulled out every which way, blankets and cushions sprawled all over the room. Cans of cat food were placed all over the house and laying out to stink up the house. 

"Kuro." 

"I'm dead."

"Hello Kenma, I see you got back early." Akaashi greeted,

"Hey, Kashi." Kenma's eyes stayed glued to Kuroo, who was only now getting up and looked ready to cry. "Kuro."

"Yes, Kitten?" Kuroo's voice was wavering as he responded, sweat rolling down his face and neck. He was already resigning himself to a painful death. 

"What happened to the house? Where's Pudding?" 

There was silence. If looks could kill, Kuroo would be six feet deep. Finally, Kuroo cracked. 

"Kenma," He had tears in his eyes. Be it fear for Kenma killing him or fear that he couldn't find that cat, no one knew. "I woke up this morning and went to feed Pudding, but he wouldn't come when I called, so I left the dry food out for him. B-but a little while later, I noticed that he still wasn't showing up! So I started looking for him, and I  _ swear, _ Kenma! I swear I looked  _ everywhere _ five times over. Then Akaashi came over, and we still couldn't find him! Kenma Pudding's missing!  _ Please _ don't kill me!" Kuroo was on his knees in front of his husband, begging for mercy. Kenma blinked at him for a moment, processing the word vomit. Then, oh so quietly,

"Did you check in my office in between the couch cushions?" Kuroo paused.  _ Had he? _ He was sure he had. But he could have missed it with how frazzled he was. 

"I... I'm not sure." Kenma sighed, shaking his head. He dropped his things to grab Kuroo's ear and drag him to Kenma's office. 

Once inside, Kenma gestured to the couch expectantly, waiting for Kuroo to look. Kuroo shamefully walked to the sofa, carefully putting his hand in between cushions until,  _ Yup. _

Kuroo, knowing to be careful if he didn't want claws to the face, grabbed onto the ball of fur, picking up the horrible cat and holding him in the Simba position. "You awful, awful cat! You scared the living hell out of me! Oh my god! I don't have to die!" Kuroo pulled the cat close, kissing his head in pure relief. Pudding lifted a paw and stuck it in Kuroo's mouth. The latter was too relieved to care. 

Kenma just watched on with a small smile.  _ His two boys were finally getting along _ ,

Of course, the moment only lasted moments. Pudding swiped at the tall crying man until he put him down, jumping away from the cat and screaming, " _ that devil cat is trying to kill me! Kenma, save me! _ "

Pudding them walked up to Kenma and started rubbing on his legs, purring loudly. Kuroo cried harder. " _ Unfair! _ " 

Kenma just picked him up and cradled Pudding lovingly. "Such a good kitty. Did you behave while I was gone?" Kenma cooed, looking down lovingly at the cat in his arms.

"No! That demon was horrible."

"I wasn't asking the question to Pudding, Kuro." Kenma didn't look up, but he could hear the other sputtering. 

"Kuro, I'm tired. I'm going to go and take a nap. When I wake up, I want the house  _ exactly _ as I left it and completely  _ spotless _ . And an apple pie. Understood?" This time he finally did look up, just in time to see his husband gulp. Kuroo nodded. Kenma was satisfied with the answer and took Pudding to their room to sleep off the traveling headache. 

Of course, by the time Kenma woke up, the house was in perfect order, and there was an apple pie waiting for him. Kenma softly thanked Kuroo and pecked the side of his mouth. 

Kuroo looked proud of himself, and he had even gotten the smell of cat food out of the house, so Kenma let him be proud for a moment. Then,

"Kuro,"

"Yes?"

"Did you use the last of Pudding's canned cat food?

_ "FUCK! _ "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is was entertaining! I love writing these two idiots and how they interact. Please consider leaving a comment and kudos!


End file.
